He was in Here Raving
by A Fire in the Attic
Summary: What would have happened at the rave if they were all just human? AU. Jerica


**Word Count**: 1071

**Prompt**: what would've happened after the rave if they were all just human; Jerica

**Pairing**: Jerica, Disaac (implied, but can be interpreted at brotherly if that floats your boat whatevs dude)

* * *

"No," Derek said, rolling his eyes.

"But Isaac and I have never been to a rave and my mom won't let me go if you aren't there," Erica pleaded.

"Yeah, please, Derek?" Isaac jumped in. "I already bought a ticket and told my dad I had to work that night."

Derek groaned, because he knew how much effort that must have taken. Erica kept pouting at him, and he could feel his resolve crumbling. "Fine," he muttered.

Erica beamed. "Good! Because I got the tickets with your money!"

"Why am I even friends with you two?" Derek asked with a frown.

"Because you're a creep college drop out who hangs out with reject high schoolers?" Erica suggested.

Derek flipped her off. She knew very well that he was taking online courses. Trick.

* * *

This was a horrible decision, Isaac thinks, tugging lightly on the shirt he'd borrowed from Derek. He bunches his hands in the sleeves and cringes as someone bumps into him.

"You okay?" Derek asks, leaning close to him.

Isaac nods tightly and chances a glance at Erica. She's keeping her eyes down. Isaac tries to remember why either of them thought this was a good idea. Isaac hates being touched by people he doesn't know, and Erica's epilepsy makes the flashing lights a little worrisome.

Derek huffs out a small laugh. "You want a beer?"

"Yeah, sure," Isaac says, and then slinks closer to Erica as Derek leaves to grab it. He's pretty sure Erica's mom expected Derek to keep them from doing things like underage drinking, but Derek rarely cared about what was expected. He had kept the two of them out of a lot of trouble, of course, but when it came to alcohol…well. They were teens and supposed to be doing that, apparently.

"Hey," Erica says suddenly, tugging on his arm. "Is he looking at me weird?"

Isaac looks where she's gesturing and sees Jackson Whittemore staring at her looking almost enthralled. "He's checking you out," Isaac informs her.

"Me?" she says doubtfully.

"You," he agrees.

She gnaws on her lip. "What should I do?"

Isaac grins, because he's awkward, but he figures there's a fail-proof way to get a guy to pay attention. "Let's go dance with him."

* * *

Erica was not so great at dancing, but the cool thing about dancing in a club was that it mostly involved hip grinding. She could pull that off.

The fact remained that if Isaac hadn't been pushing her over to Jackson, she wouldn't have gone. Maybe she had been attracted to him for a while, and maybe it was gratifying that he was checking her out, but Erica was almost chronically shy around people she didn't know well. She wasn't actually sure it was a good idea, but Isaac's hand was spread across the small of her back propelling her forward, and abruptly she was in front of Jackson, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Isaac slid behind him, meeting her eyes over Jackson's shoulders and smiling encouragingly. You can do this, he seemed to be saying.

And yeah, she could.

It was easy to fall into the rhythm and use Jackson to support her as she moved against him. She was facing away from most of the lights, so she wasn't even scared of being triggered. When she got nervous, Isaac's hand brushed against her side to calm her down. It was good.

Jackson was moving too, and that…that was better. There was kissing and nipping and a moment where all his attention was spent on her neck and she buried her face in his shoulder. Receiving a hickey felt weird and delightful all at once. She tugged on his hair and he gasped against her neck.

She felt heady and light when he finally kissed her mouth again. They slowly stopped dancing, just caught up in each other. Lights flickered against her closed eyes and the music pounded but the only thing that mattered was Jackson. She sighed into his mouth and he pulled her closer.

When they part to breathe, she realized that Isaac had drifted off at some point. She found him dancing and laughing with Derek. They were both drunk, if the way Derek was grinning was any indication.

She rocked into Jackson with a small smile, and he leaned close to her ear. "Want to go outside?"

* * *

Jackson holds Erica's hand and pulls her carefully through the crowd. When he glances back at her, she's smiling at her phone while she texts someone, clearly trusting him not to knock her into anyone. Something warm spreads in his chest, and he smiles a little as he parts the crowd.

He hadn't expected to really enjoy himself at the rave. Danny doesn't like raves and had suggested The Jungle instead, but Jackson had wanted something different. The Jungle was something normal and something he'd done with Lydia.

So he'd come alone, bored, looking to get wasted.

Instead, he saw Erica…and. Well. He squeezes her hand and she squeezes back for a brief moment.

He wants a lot from her. More than making out and dancing or a blowjob in the back of his car (although he wonders if she'd be opposed…? Bad plan, seriously bad plan.)

Lydia had been good in her own way—always pushing him to try harder and harder. But at some point it got to be too much (or maybe just too annoying). He thinks Erica would be better. She wouldn't boss him around and wouldn't let him boss her around. That would be nice.

Outside it's quiet and she walks beside him, though he hasn't dropped her hand.

"You look really nice," he informs her.

"Thanks." She laughs softly and looks down at her outfit. It's more confident than what she normally wears (and he can't figure out why he's always paid attention to a girl who wore sweat pants daily). Clearly she's been hiding an excellent body for a really long time, and he's not sure how much of a douchebag it makes him for noticing.

Honestly he's never cared about being nice, though, so that's not really relevant.

"So what are we doing?" Erica asks when they reach the Porsche.

He holds onto her hand for a minute and leans forward until he can catch her lips with his. "Mmmm," he hums as he pulls away. "Ice cream?"

"Yeah," she says, smiling. "Okay."

Okay.


End file.
